


The dead flowers hidden under her desk

by Devil_Tai



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Roselia (BanG Dream!), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Tai/pseuds/Devil_Tai
Summary: It's her final year in high school, everyone is on edge about their future, everyone but Yukina. As the typical teenager that she is the matters of the heart far outweighs something as mundane as her future. In that last summer she will finally get out of her comfort zone and make Lisa look at her.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 22





	The dead flowers hidden under her desk

Sweat sticks on Yukina’s skin, reminding her of the beginning of summer. The classroom is in high tension since it’s exam season, dark circles begin to form under the students’ eyes, on the ones that care about it or have a fucked up sleeping schedule; she yawns. Several nights wide awake finally take a toll on her, nights with this aching in her heart every time she thinks at the girl who sits in front of her.

Cicadas buzzes outside, she sways her eyes away from the chalkboard to the window. She closes her eyes focusing on the rhythm of their clicks, the headache on the side of her head diminishes. The clock ticks, blue skies turns into orange, she changes the hand she’s been leaning her head on. On the first floor the bell rings, students flood the hallways in a tangled mess. Yukina looks at her classmates hastily pick their things and join the mess outside, Lisa goes with them, waving goodbye at her, Yukina stares. She spots a pink dot with the corner of her eyes, she picks up a bunny shaped eraser under her desk. She knows who the owner is. She puts it in her skirt's pocket.

There's still lots of people in the hallways. Gossiping, playing, or simply walking around waiting for someone. Yukina clenches her school bag closer, bending down her head. She knew few people and they certainly are too busy to notice her and yet that didn't stop her racing heart. The eraser bounces in her pocket, her breathing slows down for a moment.  _ Pretend there's no one here as always,  _ she says to herself, a mantra she has learned along the years.

The wind greets her outside, slapping away her long locks. It's refreshing, until the voices get louder again, her lungs burn. Yukina leans against the wall, she pushes a bit more of her hair frontwards to hide her face away but she still could see them. She pats her pocket to assure the eraser was still there. 

A lot of unrecognizable faces pass by the gate, some quiet, some too eager, but never the one she's looking for. Yukina flicks her phone's screen, going back and forth on the home page.

_ No new messages _ .

The sky is bleeding red, the cicadas have long stopped screeching and an old man closes the gate.

Yukina stares at the screen. No new messages. She puts her phone back in her pocket with the eraser. She goes home, the ache ever present.

* * *

The rest of the day is the same as always. Eat dinner avoiding her parents judging, or try to.

"I've heard from Lisa's mom that she's going to a university overseas," says Yukina's mom.

"Good for her."

The dinner is silent after it, Yukina gobbles her food down, more repulsive stares are sent in her way.

She goes to her room, close the curtains, and try to end the song she's been writing for months then fake sleep. That is the routine she settles for, the one that gave a little more time to breath between her worries. Yukina holds the guitar, tracing patterns on its neck, she could hear the song she wants to make, but she can't play them. As if they just disappear when she places her fingers on the strings.

The moonshine enters through a small curtain gap illuminating the room. There were no stars as the clouds suffocated them. Yukina looks around the room, there were several band posters hanging on the purple walls, some stuffed kittens in a basket; she picks up one, it is falling apart on itself. Limbs hanging on a thin thread, a lost eye laying somewhere on the floor. A memory strikes her, one of a blazing summer and sweets. It is Lisa's first attempt at knitting. She brings its head to her mouth, in a light kiss. The kitten is old and covered in dust, it's very unpleasant.

The phone rings. Yukina picks it up, throwing the guitar aside. There's only one person that would call her. Her palms become slippery and whatever she was thinking before is forgotten. 

Tonight is a little less lonely.

* * *

The bells rings. Students flood the hallways and Yukina is among them. She isn't in a hurry to go home. She doesn't want to be left behind like an idiot again. (She also can't ask Lisa to go with her, no, that would be too much conflict for the month).

Yukina bumps against the tangled mess of students, she manages to make her way through and climb up the staircase leading up to the rooftop. The double doors are ajar, a open lock lies on the floor.

The afternoon sky blends in a myriad of blues and oranges, crickets screech louder on the trees, wind plays with the hair of a black-haired girl with a red streak who sits on the ground fiddling with the guitar's strings on her lap. Yukina leans her arms on the metal rail, she drums her fingers along, the hotness prickling its skin.

"Not feeling like going home yet?" Ran says, a couple of random chords strikes.

Yukina tilts her head up, taking in the air, it felt more pure up there, perhaps because she was on a high place or the lack of a crowd pushing her around. 

"The tests were that difficult? Just skip them if it burns ya out," Ran says.

"They're next week."

"Oh," she tucks her red lock behind her ear, "gotta go to class more often."

The wind blows. Ran taps the wood of the guitar, she peeks at Yukina with the corner of her eye, her head falls back on the grid. The sky is almost fully orange, a few wisps of clouds pass towards the sun.

"Uhm, so…" Ran closes her eyes, she thinks of what to say, something to make Yukina talk. "You chose the college you wanna go?"

"You're talkative today," she takes her eyes away from the sunset, staring down on Ran with the usual impassive face Ran started loving.

"We-well, it looks like something's troubling you, I was trying to distract you—"

"Then why not talk about something that truly interest us."

"I wrote a new song, wanna check it?" Ran opens her school bag, taking out a small notebook. Yukina takes it, their fingers touching for a moment.

The back of Ran's neck burns, the heat of the sun intensifies it. She looks up, Yukina's face is as impassive as ever, but with the slight frown of her brow Ran knows she's putting an effort on analysing her angsty lyrics. It makes the burn on her neck go to her cheeks, she clenches her blazer, her heart pounds against her ribcage.

_ Fuck, she's taking too long, was it that bad? _

"Compared to your first songs this is a masterpiece," Yukina says.

"They weren't that bad okay," Ran says, a sigh escapes, shoulders relaxing.

The breeze gets stronger, a couple of leaves are ripped from the trees. The pages of the notebook flips, Yukina closes it she leans down, extending her arm.

"Is this a love song?"

_ Does she knows? _

A goosebump travels from head to toe on Ran's body, her stomach burning more than the sun on the back of her neck. She takes the notebook, fingers brushing for a second time, she turns her head away. Ran says, "Ye-yeah, wanted to try writing one for a while,"  _ good enough for an excuse made up in five seconds to not make the mood awkward. _

"I see. Although it isn't something I listen to, I think I would hear this one. Not too cheesy, not too dramatic, perfectly balanced" she takes her eyes off the sunset, her lips curve upwards "Well done, Ran."

The warmth on her belly spreads to the rest of Ran's body, her cheeks warm up, her teeth clinks against each other. Her next words are slurred, ashamed, the complete opposite of the bold and uncaring self she shows to others, "Um, thanks, that means— that sounds great, glad I finally got better at lyric writing, hah," she laughs dryly, "So, yeah, getting kinda late so better— um, gotta go, bye!" she walks off, clammy hands gripping on the guitar, back straight and shoulders rigid like her father always yells at her to walk.

Yukina gazes at Ran for a moment, there was a charm on seeing someone like her getting flustered like that. She turns her back, supporting it on the rail, the sun's heat almost gone. She palms the eraser on her pocket, a reminder of what she should do instead of hiding.

The hallways are silent, soft steps echoes, barely making an audible noise. The cicadas' screeches are long gone, the sky turns in a dark blue. Yukina reaches the gate, a shadow waits for her on the other side. _ Now or never. _

"Whoa, thought ya either somehow beated me on running or planned to pass the night in a bathroom!" Lisa says, she stretches her sore body.

"Hm. Don't you have other friends to go home with? No need to wait for me."

"Aww, c'mon. I thought you were over that."

"Let's go home already," she crosses the sidewalk, gaze straight, hurried footsteps catches up with her.

The lampposts light up, the already dimmed stars slowly fades away giving place to a clear black sky. A car speeds through the street, it passes on a large puddle, splashing it on the sidewalk. Lisa pulls Yukina away from the edge, half of her uniform is soaked.

"You didn't need to do this, a bit of water won't kill me," Yukina says.

"But you get sick easily, who knows from where this water came from."

"I'm not a kid, Lisa. I can take care of myself."

"You're very high maintenance tho," Lisa says, smiling a cheshire grin. Normally Yukina didn't mind, but now it is specially mocking.

Yukina keeps walking, holding back the urge to take a towel inside her bag and swipe off the water on Lisa's face. Instead, she reaches for her pocket, she says, "Open your hand."

"If it's money I'll gladly accept!"

"You know I'm broke," she puts the item on top of Lisa's schoolbag, "just your eraser I found laying on the ground yesterday."

"Shit, I bought another one for nothing. Why you didn't tell me yesterday?" She zips her bag open and toss the eraser inside.

"I forgot."

The scenery change, concrete buildings are overtaken by trees and grass, the streetlights flicks as moths repeatedly hit themselves against it. They pass by a familiar park with rusty children's toys, home is just around the corner. Yukina's face burns, a fresh breeze tickles her neck, she stutters, "Hey, Lisa. Do you remember our old days?"

"Ah, how could I forget!" She twirls around herself, facing Yukina as she walks backwards, "You were such a cute kid, a shame you closed yourself up like this."

"Remember when you said you liked _ liked _ me?"

"Ye-yeah, hard times. Why?"

"Do you still love me?" Yukina breathes in, she grips her arm, a drop of sweat trails down her stomach, "Because now I know that I truly love you."

Lisa's grin turns bitter, her brow furrowing, she stops; Yukina's world stops.

"I do," Lisa says, "But you know we'd never work out as a couple."

Yukina freezes up, as if cold water has been poured on her, the truth she always denied deep within herself.

"Yes," Yukina says, she feels like she's burning, "I can't see a future with us together." 

_ And yet she yearns for her _ .

"Took the words out of my mouth. Even though I love your company, your voice,  _ you _ ," Lisa reaches for Yukina's cheek, she drags her fingers across, she picks a stray lock and put it behind her ear, "It just wouldn't work, and I don't want to hurt neither you or I," she envelopes Yukina in a hug, tight, "It's better this way," the final blow.

Yukina is tired. She just needed to speak these feelings out and now that she's done it's liberating. Her shoulders relax, she closes her eyes, tuck her head on Lisa's shoulder and savor the remaining warmth of the summer.

Time flies, days turn to weeks then months, until the cicadas' screeches are long gone. Yukina doesn't go after Lisa in school or after it, at night her chest tightens. She finds herself visiting the rooftop more and more, she can't stand seeing Lisa laugh with the others, she didn't want to be left behind and yet she did nothing.

The year ends, another one begins. Sakura flowers bloom, the cicadas one by one return. Yukina tightens her grip on the diploma, now not out of sadness but hope.

"Figured what you wanna do?" Ran says.

"A bit. It's far away from being a plan, but it's something."

"Ya better off than half of the people graduating today, you're gonna be fine," she folds her arm across Yukina's shoulders.

The buzz of the students nearby muffles as Yukina leans her head on Ran's collarbone, a soft beating is all she can hear; she doesn't know if it's her own or Ran's, perhaps it's both beating as one.

Yukina has a goal now, she's going to make this life count.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading! Shout-out to Shae for beta-ing this~
> 
> Maybe one day I'll do a sequel who knows...


End file.
